


Unexpectedly Perfect

by DEMONICS



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Soul Eater
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONICS/pseuds/DEMONICS
Summary: This is just... filled with characters from my two most favorite shows ever being cute sweet and adorable...... dey also fUCK. But tis ok it mostly fluff uwu i hope ya'll don't mind if some of them are short though owoENJOY! (≧∇≦)b





	Unexpectedly Perfect

The room was dark and quiet , the only source of light were the many round red christmas lights around the room and the only noticeable noise was from an individual who was currently straddling another person, humming the song _You Are My Sunshine_.

The individual ontop had his messy long black hair in an equally as messy bun, not bothering to put his bangs in the bun along with the rest of his hair, showing off the undercut he had.

He was wearing an oversized t shirt that didn't look like it belonged to him _at all_ , for it was far too big for him. It almost looked like a dress on his slender body. The shirt was half assedly tucked into a pair of short shorts with a white line tracing the borders of the shorts. 

As he straddled the other male below him, he smoked the weed he was holding and blew smoke rings in the air. This here, is Envy Alighieri Bradley.

And the poor soul who he's sitting on is Edward Elric, wearing his boxers and a tank top that said _Thrasher_. His blonde hair was a mess and was fanned out under him as he laid down, Ed was holding Envys waist with one hand while the other hand squeezed En's thigh. Edward wore a content, soft smile on his lips. His golden eyes staring lovingly at Envy.

After a moment of hearing Envy hum and staring at him, he sat up on the bed and chuckled a little when Envy blew smoke in his face before kissing him softly. Envy kissed back and gently hooked his arm around Ed's neck. The kiss was brief with a small moment of silence before Ed started singing softly, almost in a whisper.

" _You are my sunshine..~_ " Ed sang softly and Envy responded, " _My only sunshine~_ " Envy smiled faintly and nuzzled him, kissing Ed's ear. " _You make me happy when skies are grey..~_ "

" _You never know, dear, how much I love you~_ " Ed replied, before they both said in unison, " _Please don't take my sunshine...,_ " They giggled a little as Envy kissed Edward again and they shared the kiss a little longer, with Ed gripping Envy's hips and Envy tangling his fingers in Ed's golden locks.

They pulled away slightly and Ed chuckled softly before finishing the sentence.

" _...away~"_


End file.
